Commercials in GTA Liberty City Stories
Muck like its predecessors, the radio stations of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories provide satirical commercials for products, events, and organizations. *'Ammu-Nation' — GTA's famous gunstore is back, providing supplies to people who want to protect themselves from the then-imminent Y2K bug. References Logger Beer and Redwood Cigarettes from ''GTA San Andreas''. *'Old Horsey Bathtub Gin Still' — A working replica of the bathtubs used to secretly make booze during the Prohibition era. *'Chateau de Buf' — A brand of wine tailored to foster and enhance the sexual experience. *'Crowfest '98' — A hybrid of Ozzfest and Live Aid, featuring rock singer Crow flavoring his rock with ethnic music. *'Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety' — narrated by a person suspiciously similar in tone to Jack Thompson .It has the acronym "CUNTFLAPS". *'Feel All Great Sports' — A sporting goods store with a gay theme, hence the acronym "FAGS". References the Ultimate Disk in the Dark from GTA San Andreas. *'Koala' — A parody of Charmin toilet paper, using koalas instead of bears. *'Liberty City's Finest' — A recruiting commercial for the Liberty City Police Department, stereotyping policemen as lazy yet violent. Similar in many ways to a commercial heard in the GTA San Andreas radio system, with the actress in it the same one who does the Kilimanjaro advert in the game. *'Maibatsu Womb' — Another Maibatsu vehicle in the tradition of the Monstrosity and Thunder, which does not appear in game. The Womb is an accessory laden and presumably jumbo-sized minivan catering to the married husband. *'The Mainframe' — A parody of The Matrix, though the Matrix technically did not premiere until 1999, the year after GTA Liberty City Stories is set in. *'PastMaster' — A quasi-educational computer game that helps children relive famously atrocious American battles throughout history. *'Pilgrim's Pantry' — A restaurant with a 17th-century with a Pilgrims theme. Holds a weekly Crucible night. *'RAILS' — A Colombian-manufactured cereal intended for consumption through the nose, much like cocaine. *'Space Monkey 7 ' - A video game involving monkeys attacking Earth after a nuclear holocaust. *'Swapmeet' — A sitcom involving a group of colleagues living in a "million dollar apartment", spoofing Friends. Two ads exist, with one mentions another show, Bad T and Theo. *'Plug' — A 50's style musical commercial for tampons. *'Vivisection' — A science kit where kids can run biological experiments on live rats. Also comes as a popular kart-racing video game, and its commercial satirizes the numerous kart-racing video games released in the late 90's, such as Mario Kart 64, Crash Team Racing, and Diddy Kong Racing. *'Discount Adventure Cruises' -- A commercial inviting people who can't afford regular cruises to go on a budget "luxury" cruise in a recently retired oil tanker. Comes with cots and rooms with little to no space. A "Super Discount Adventure" package is also available for those that travel solo, which consists of a raft. See also *Commercials in GTA 2 *Commercials in GTA III *Commercials in GTA Vice City *Commercials in GTA San Andreas Category:Commercials Category:New articles